mediumfandomcom-20200214-history
Suspicions and Certainties
| Series = Medium | Image = | Caption = Allison consulting with D. A. Devalos about jury selection | Season = 1 | Episode = 2 | Airdate = January 10, 2005 (USA) December 12, 2008 (CZE)Suspicions and Certainties - TV.com | Writer = Glenn Gordon Caron | Director = Vincent Misiano | Episode list = List of Season One Episodes | Prev = Pilot | Next = A Couple of Choices }} Suspicions and Certainties is the second episode of Season One and second episode in the series overall. It originally aired January 10, 2005 in the United States. Plot Allison finally gets a call from her old boss, D.A. Devalos, who needs her help in selecting a jury who will return the death penalty for a twisted murderer/rapist. Initially, she is certain of her power to do good, but Allison suffers a crisis of confidence when she suspects she's put the wrong man on death row. Summary Ivan Kinteko is sleeping in a hotel when the police arrive and arrest him. Te whole time he is being arrested, he is telling the woman in the bed to stay there and protect her modesty. The cops look in the bed when the woman won't come out. There is a body that has been dead for about 2 weeks. Allison wakes up screaming. Bridgette is in bed with her and Joe . Bridgette wakes up screaming, as well. She tells Allison to stop doing that. Ariel and Bridgette are fighting. Allison opens her eyes and finds herself face to face with Mr. Dubois. He tells her to get up and deal with her kids. She tells him he's damned and rolls over. Joe is trying to talk her into getting up. Allison is down because the DA's office hasn't called her for a case. Ariel has a better social life. At the courthouse, Devalos receives news that Kinetko's trial resulted in a deadlocked jury. He gets angry about the amount of taxpayer money that was spent on the jury consultant. He decides to call Allison. Allison arrives at the DA's office with Marie since it was too late to get her into daycare. Devalos wants her to confirm what she does. He wants to know if she can read minds. He wants her to pick a jury for the Kinetko retrial. Joe and Allison are going to a dinner party with a bunch of scientists. He wants to know how she'll answer when people ask her what she does for a living. She accuses him of being embarrassed by her. At dinner, Kamala is trying to tell about a therapy that she developed with a boy. Alan keeps interrupting her and ends up telling it for her. Allison sees Kamala sleeping and the boy speaking, but not because of the therapy. Joe expresses concern that Allison has gone from thinking things to knowing them as a result of the visions. Allison dreams of a man that is talking to a woman lying in the sun. He says she's warm and goes over to get a hose. The woman is dead with a plastic bag over her head. Allison is given a bunch of files containing the jury questionnaires. She doesn't get to meet prospective jurors. Instead she's to review the files and get readings. She reads about Maxine and has a vision of her in her mother's hospital. She gets angry to trashes the hospital room. Joe calls Allison and tells her that it is after 9. Allison tells Devalos that she disagreed with the jury consultant on several counts and he asks her to go to court tomorrow. She goes home and happily tells Joe that she's going to court the next day. The man from the earlier dream comes home with another girl. He tells her a woman is waiting for her in the house. She goes in and starts to scream. He hits her with a bat. The jury is chosen and the jury consultant is angry about the results. She quits and Devalos tells Allison Kinteko is going to get the death penalty. The man from the dreams is in a gondola telling Allison that he's going to go to Italy and that she was wrong about Maxine. Kinetko did get the death penalty. When she watches the news, she realizes that Kinetko is not the man from her dreams. Devalos tells her that she's wrong Kinetko is the murderer. Joe wakes up alone in bed. He finds Allison in the living room. She asks him how accurate the science is. He says it's dead on. They go to dinner with the same group as earlier. Kamala didn't go to her conference because she wasn't completely comfortable with the therapy results. Allison looks at the menu and it sees the man from her dreams on the cover in a gondola. Her doubts are gone. She realizes that since they'd been to the restaurant three times in as many weeks, the image was planted in her head. Cast Major Cast * Patricia Arquette as Allison DuBois * Jake Weber as Joe DuBois * Miguel Sandoval as Manuel Devalos * Sofia Vassilieva as Ariel DuBois * Maria Lark as Bridgette DuBois Minor Cast *Madison and Miranda Carabello as Marie DuBois *Bruce Gray as Mr. DuBois *John Mese as Ivan Kinetko *Elizabeth Lackey as Kamala *Wallace Langham as Alan *Aisha Hinds as Maxine Harris *Sofia Karstens as Rene *Kendahl King as Sondra *Rebecca Metz as Diane Continuity *This is the first of two Kamala and Alan appearances in Season One. *This is the first of eleven Mr. DuBois appearances in the series. Featured Music :Not available Trivia *Jake Weber and guest star John Mese (Ivan Kinetko) previously worked together in the short-lived drama American Gothic. References Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes